


That cool?

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Fantasizing, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Based off of the prompt: Rhett joins a frat given to me by @imthe-greatest.Tumblr is @criminalmind1927Posting schedule is Tuesday/Thursday/Saturday.Beta is @sass-and-panache and she is my shining star! ⭐️⭐️





	1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night which meant a kick back party at Sigma Pi. 

Link hated Fridays. 

Rhett ran his fingers through his thick curls as he examined himself from every angle. He could hear Link huffing and puffing from across the room. Rhett rolled his eyes and shrugged on his blue plaid button up and pleaded with Link for the dozenth time that evening.

“Just come with me! You  _ never _ come with me!” 

Link laid on the bottom bunk “studying” but had not flipped the page in several minutes. 

“No. Frats are gross. All they do is drink and party and sleep with everything that moves,” he said indignantly. Link was as pouty as could be. He knew he was being a brat, but he couldn’t help it. Ever since Rhett pledged to this stupid fraternity, Link felt as if he had lost his best friend.

“Link, I've been in this frat for 2 months now. You know better,” Rhett sighed. He walked over and placed a hand on Link’s tight shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 

“Come on, man. Come with me. I really want you there.”

Link dropped his head into the engineering textbook. Rhett smiled. He had him. 

“Fine, but I don’t wanna be there all night,” Link said as he threw his legs over the bed and grabbed for his jeans. Rhett whooped.

“Yes!! Now hurry up!” Rhett headed into the living room and Link changed into tight jeans and a v-neck sweater.

“I’m already regretting this,” he mumbled.

——————

They walked the 10 minutes up to the fraternity house deciding not to drive in case they had a beer or two. 

_ Well, this looks typical _ , Link thought to himself. He vaguely remembered seeing this house when Rhett rushed a few months ago, but it looked different at night. Haphazardly parked cars littered the street, the noise level emanating from the house was far too high, and Link could see the living room packed wall to wall with people through the dirty windows. 

Rhett led them in, arms full with 3 cases of beer as they headed for the kitchen. 

The music was loud and the bass was turned all the way up. Laser lights danced around the walls as people mingled, danced, and made out in the open. There were bowls of chips and popcorn everywhere and a keg in every corner. 

As soon as Rhett set the beer down, a few of his “brothers” approached.

“Rhett!” “Hey, man!” 

“Chase! Chad! Come meet my best friend, Link,” Rhett said as he exchanged high fives and fist bumps with his brothers.

Link blushed and puffed his chest out with pride. He knew Rhett had made new friends, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about being replaced. So it was nice to hear himself referred to as Rhett’s best friend. Link smiled and stuck out his hand.

“Hey, nice to meet you guys!”

“The famous Link! Great to meet you, man,” Chase said as he shook Link’s hand. 

Chad followed with a playful tease, “Rhett keeps telling us how great you are, you have a lot to live up to!” Link looked up at Rhett who blushed and turned away. 

“Rhett, you wanna take your turn now before it gets crazy?” Chase questioned.

“Turn?” Link asked.

“Shit, I forgot about that,” Rhett said as his face fell.

“About what?”

“All the new pledges have to take turns running the door, but there’s a lot of us, so it’s only like 20 min each. Will you be okay?”

“Uh, I can just stand with you?”

“Naw, it’s cool- I can take care of him.” Chad slung his arm around Link’s shoulder. “Come on, Link. Let’s get a beer.” 

Rhett pursed his lips together as he watched Chad and Link walk away arm in arm. Chase looked at the stern expression on his tall friend’s face.

“You good, Rhett?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. I think I’ll go after you, so I’ll see you in 20 minutes.”

“Cool.” Rhett headed for the front door, passing through the living room. He felt a stab in his gut as he saw Chad already reclined on the couch, arm stretched out against the back of it… resting around Link. Rhett grumbled and relieved the other pledge. 

Every time Rhett would let someone in, he’d glance in and check on Link. Link was smiling, laughing… and it seemed as if the two boys were moving closer and closer by the minute. Rhett nearly abandoned his post when he saw Chad lean in to whisper something in Link’s ear. Rhett hated it. He didn’t know why. He wanted Link to come tonight. He wanted him to have a good time, but… with  _ him _ . And especially not with Chad. 

“Hey, man. You're officially relieved.” Chase flashed a friendly smile. 

“Thanks.” Rhett bolted in. Chad and Link were gone. 

“Hey uh… you seen Link?” He tried to sound casual.

“Chad took him outside, I think?”

“Outside?” Rhett took long strides straight through the kitchen and was about to head outside in search of his best friend. His hand was on the sliding glass door, when his heart stopped. 

He took in the scene. The men were alone. Barely illuminated by the porch light. Chad took the beer can from Link’s hand and set it down on a nearby picnic table and started to lean in. Were they about to… he saw lip to lip contact.

Then all Rhett saw was red. He released the handle and backed into the kitchen and started rummaging through the drawers, looking for hard liquor. He found a vodka bottle and headed upstairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has a very frank conversation with Chad, and we find Rhett at the bottom of a vodka bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Tuesday! 
> 
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927 
> 
> Mick is my beautiful beta!

Link gently pushed away from the tan man’s lips and laughed nervously.

“What, uh… what was that?” he asked. Chad continued to stare at his parted lips.

“Wanted to kiss you.”

“Yeah, I gathered that…. but I’m, uh… not interested.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I guess I misread a little.” Chad’s brow furrowed as he backed away.

“It’s okay.” The men shifted around awkwardly. Chad grabbed for their beers and handed one can back to Link.

“Thanks.” 

Chad downed the last of his beer and asked, “You gonna tell Rhett?” 

“About this?”

“No. About you. You’re gay, aren’t you?”

Link’s knees locked. No one had ever asked him point blank like that. There were always rumors. There was always teasing. But to be so blunt. Link felt frozen on the spot. 

He found himself whispering, “Yes.” His body awash with relief and fear at the spoken confession. 

“You should tell him.”

“I will. I, uh…. yeah. No, I will.” 

“Good. He’s a good guy, I really like him.” 

“Yeah…he’s… really special.” Chad raised a brow but kept his remarks to himself. “I think I’m gonna go find him.”

“Yeah, good idea. Sorry again about trying to kiss you.” 

“It’s okay, man. You’re a really nice guy. Not exactly the worst night of my life.” He joked. 

Chad laughed and gave him a small wave as he searched his jacket pockets for a cigarette.

Link walked inside, face a little red from embarrassment. He had finally admitted it. To a stranger no less. But he still felt the confession burn in his chest. He needed to tell Rhett. 

He walked to the front door expecting to see his tall friend, but instead he saw Chase. 

“Hey, Chase. You seen Rhett?” 

“He’s looking for you. I told him you were outside.” 

“Oh. I didn't see him. Okay, thanks. I’ll look around.” 

Link poked around as politely as possible, but the house was huge. And after interrupting a few too many intimate moments in the bedrooms upstairs, he nearly gave up his search. After an hour, he found him- stumbling out of the kitchen pantry. Link couldn’t hide his frustration as he raised his voice. 

“Rhett, where the hell have you been?” Rhett’s bloodshot eyes looked around as he blinked slowly. 

“Where’s Chad?”

“I dunno. I haven’t seen him for like an hour-- I’ve been looking for you!”

“Yeah, sure, why didn’t you ask Chad?” 

Link made a sour face as he asked, “Why would I ask Chad where you were?”

“Oh, please.” Rhett flailed the half empty bottle of vodka in Link’s face. Link’s jaw clenched.

“How much have you had?”

“Six… seven shots.”

“ _ Seven _ shots??”

“Maybe? Dunno. Didn’t exactly have a shot glass with me.” Rhett hiccuped.

“Rhett. Why on earth would you do that?”

“Because.”

“Because why? This isn’t like you.”

“He was… he was taking you away.” Rhett’s head slumped forward. Link held Rhett’s shoulders back and dipped his head down to try and look into those glazed green eyes and decipher the drunk ramblings. 

“Rhett, who was taking me where?”

“But he can’t. You’re.. you’re  _ my _ Link.”

“Rhett?” 

Rhett’s eyes were closed and he swayed. 

“Link, Link, Link...” Rhett’s face was pale and clammy. “Link, I… I feel sick.”

“You just drank like seven shots of vodka! Of course you... Rhett?” Rhett swayed and swallowed as he tried to steady himself. “Rhett, whoa… are you gonna throw up?” Rhett nodded. 

“Oh geez, oh geez, uh…” Link had spotted someone exiting a bathroom. “Here!” He rushed in and flipped up the toilet seat in the nick of time as Rhett spilled his guts into the porcelain. Link shut the door and turned to his friend. He grabbed Rhett’s loose button up and pulled it out of the way of the vomit. He flushed the toilet and held his breath as Rhett continued to dry heave.

“Link...help me.” Rhett sounded so helpless. Link tried to speak comforting words with his face turned away from the vodka/chip mix that had landed in the bowl.

“I’m here, bo. It’s okay. I’m not leaving.” Rhett drooled into the toilet bowl and Link flushed it again. Rhett rested his head on the seat. “Ew, ew, ew. Rhett, no. Lift your head.” Rhett didn’t move. 

“Rhett?” Link ran a hand up and down his back “Rhett?” Rhett groaned. Link sighed and looked around the bathroom. He spotted some hand towels folded on a rack in the corner. He wet one with cold water and set it on the back of Rhett’s overheated neck and slid the other between Rhett’s face and the toilet seat. He rinsed a discarded Solo cup and filled it with tap water. 

“Rhett… Rhett.” Another groan. “Rhett, I need you to drink this, okay?” Link attempted to lift Rhett’s head with one hand and bring the cup to his lips with the other. Rhett’s shaky hand tried to grip the cup and took a few small sips.

“Tastes like vomit.” 

“That’s because you… just… hold on. I saw some mouthwash.” He grabbed the bottle from the counter and handed it to Rhett. “Rhett. Don't swallow this, okay?”

Rhett grabbed for the bottle. 

“Okay? Don’t swallow this. Just swish and spit it, ok?”

Rhett nodded and Link released the bottle. He took a sip and held it in his mouth before gently spitting it into the toilet bowl. “Better?” Link asked.

“Yeah.” Rhett’s voice was torn up from the stomach acid that had just expelled itself from his throat. “Wanna lay-lie... lie down.”

“Okay. We can--whoa!” Rhett lay on the tiled floor, his head landing in Link’s lap.

“Gotta be near the t-toilet.” Rhett reasoned. 

“Uh… okay.” Link moved the wet towel that clung to the back of Rhett’s neck and placed it on his forehead.

“Head’s spinning. I feel so sick….” Link’s brow furrowed. He hated seeing his best friend like this. And there was nothing he could do.

“Rhett...”

“I hate this.”

“Me too.” Link began stroking Rhett’s hair. The taller man’s features relaxed. And he hummed low. 

“That… that makes it better.” 

Link smiled and whispered, “I got you.” He weaved his fingers into the thick blonde curls and massaged until his own eyes began to drift shut and his head rested on the back of the bathroom cabinet. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Rhett to bed. 😴😴😴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is up Thursday and 5 is up on Saturday! 
> 
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927
> 
> Beta is @sass-and-panache ❤️❤️

The two woke up to someone banging loudly on the door and shouting. 

“It’s been like an hour, man. Jesus, someone better be getting laid in there!” Rhett groaned at the loud noise and clutched his head. 

Link began to stroke again and asked quietly, “How do you feel?”

“Like shit.”

“You think you can make it home?”

“Yeah.” Rhett croaked. He maneuvered himself up and shut his eyes tightly at the change in equilibrium. “Can you get me m-more water?”

“Yeah.” Link jumped up and refilled the red cup. “Here.” Rhett tipped it back quickly. 

“No-- slow! Slow, Rhett.” Link tipped the cup so the nauseous man wouldn’t gulp it down and their hands met. They both decided to let them stay that way for a moment before Rhett stopped drinking. Rhett’s eyes never left Link’s. 

“Thanks.” Rhett threw the cup in the garbage. “Can we go home now?” 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Link slowly helped the drunk man up and draped his long arm over his strong shoulders, as Rhett’s went around Link’s waist. He struggled with the door knob and they emerged into the gross party air that was thick with the smell of beer, body odor, and vomit. They shuffled through the aftermath of the kegger, kicking beer cans and discarded cups as they headed for the door. 

The night air was cold but the atmosphere was quiet. Rhett took a deep inhale as they walked. 

Link looked over quickly, “You okay?”

“Yeah. Fresh air. Fell-feel... s’good.”

They walked arm in arm for ten minutes until they reached their dorm room. Link felt as if he would explode if he couldn’t confess the events and discoveries of the evening to his friend, but he knew he’d have to wait until tomorrow-- Rhett was plastered. Link flipped on the lights and Rhett left him to crash face first on the couch. 

“Rhett, you should really sleep in your bed. Your back-” Rhett groaned a sound of protest. 

“Iss--so far away…” he spoke into the cushions.

“I’ll help you, Rhett. Come on.” He gently jostled his friend.

“Your bed s’closer.” Link stood straight, his brows furrowed as he glanced to the hallway.

“I mean I guess... did you wanna trade beds or something? I can take the top bunk tonight.”

“No.” Rhett’s face was still buried in the couch cushions. 

“Ok. But you can’t sleep on the couch. And you don’t wanna trade beds and you don’t wanna sleep in your own bed. So what do you wanna do?” 

“Wanna sleep in your bed.” 

Link huffed and tried to hide his slight annoyance at having to repeat himself, “You just said you didn’t wanna switch.”

“Don’t wanna to switch. Want you there. Case I throw up again.”

“Oh, yeah, ‘cause I want a front row seat for that.” Rhett squirmed and looked as if he was trying to disappear into the crevices of the couch.

“Okay… I just…” Rhett burrowed even deeper into the cushions. 

Link sighed and made his voice gentle, “No, you’re right. Someone should probably be near to watch you. I’ll grab some blankets and sleep on the floor. I’ll line the bed with towels and I’ll have a trash can in cas-”

“No.” 

“...No?”

“No, that’s, uh… that’s not what I meant.”

“Rhett, I can’t stay awake all nigh-”

“No! Ugh! Link. Why are you so difficult?” 

Link’s eyes went wide; he sounded positively incredulous as he ranted, “I’m  _ difficult _ ? Who just dragged your drunk ass out of that stupid keg party? Who made sure you got home safe? Who stayed with you while you vomited your guts out? You’re calling me dif-”

“Link.” Rhett’s face finally emerged from the couch. His pallor was nearly green and he looked positively miserable. “I want you to sleep next t’me.” 

Link stilled then walked closer to his friend and knelt by the foot of the couch, his voice soft, “You want me to what?”

“It m-makes me feel better. And I feel so awful right now.”

“Oh.” Link looked to the floor, but then back up to the needy eyes of his best friend. God, he wished he could tell Rhett he was gay. Would he still want to sleep in the same bed? Would he even want to sleep in the same room? Link shook his head and removed himself from his own inner thoughts. He decided that regardless, he would be there for his friend tonight. He set his hand softly on Rhett’s shoulder. “Yeah. Of course I will. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize what you were asking…it’s just... we haven’t done that for a long time, bo.”

“I know.” Rhett fought tears. 

“Don’t cry, bab- Rhett. Don’t cry. I will. I’ll stay. You’ll feel better when you wake up, okay?” He rubbed the shoulder firmly. Rhett sniffed and nodded. “Okay. Stay here and I’ll get the bed set up and I’ll be back to get you in a minute, ok?”

“Okay.”

“You gonna be alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Don’t go anywhere.”

Link had a few moments to collect his thoughts as he laid out towels at the head of the bed and around the floor, leaving a trail of terrycloth to the bathroom. Link and Rhett had shared many a bed over the years. Sleepovers, vacations… but now things were different. Link felt different. He was broken out of his thoughts by a shuffling noise behind him. He turned- Rhett had changed into his pajama pants. And nothing else.

Link felt a flush rise in his neck as he stammered, “Rhett? Y-You okay?”

“Brushed my teeth.” 

“Oh. Good.” 

“Bed ready?” Link glanced back.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll be back in a few minutes. You, uh… wanna borrow a shirt?”

“Too hot.” Rhett lay in the bed, clutching his stomach.

“Okay, then. I’ll be right back.”

Link hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was confronted by the mental image of Rhett’s thin pajama pants… just a thin layer of cotton would be separating the two men. In the morning, he could imagine a clear outline of the manhood underneath. How Link could very easily slip his hand in and feel the velvet heat of—

_ Whoa! _

Link shook his head and finished brushing. Link grabbed a glass of water and the wastebasket from the bathroom. He set the glass on his bedside table and and the trash can the floor.

“I don’t wanna shake ya, but I gotta crawl over you, buddyroll. You should be closer to the edge in case you have to get up.” Rhett grunted. Link gingerly maneuvered over Rhett on all fours and laid down with as little movement as possible. He tried to make himself so very small and he lay stick straight, his body pressed up against the wall- trying to avoid any points of contact. Link measured his breathing. “Night, Rhett.”

Rhett rolled to face his anxious bed companion. His eyes closed; he slowly moved his heavy arm across Link’s chest and gripped as he removed any space between the two of them. His left leg hooked over Link’s right. He nuzzled his nose into Link’s favorite spot- the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. 

Link had to suppress a moan because he could’ve sworn he felt a whisper of a kiss on his neck as Rhett breathed, “Night.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today- looooooong smutty conclusion on Saturday.

Link woke up the next day, warm and… not alone. Rhett’s open mouth nearly drooling on his neck, the man not having moved all night. 

“Rhett? You awake?” Rhett hummed and shifted, clearly still asleep. At least… most of his body was asleep. “Oh, fuck...” Link cursed as he felt Rhett against his thigh. It didn’t help that Link woke half hard already, but after feeling Rhett’s hard dick against his hip-- now the sheets and blankets tented with the hardest erection he had in recent memory. 

“Shit.” What was he supposed to do? Wake him up and explain?  _ Sorry, your boner gave me a boner ‘cause I’m gay, by the way. Now, excuse me as I go shower and take care of this whilst thinking of you.  _ Or he could try and rub one out with his best friend draped over him? He huffed. No one is that heavy of a sleeper. And that was a weird gray area anyway. Link didn’t want to do anything wrong or hurt his best friend in anyway, but the thought of touching himself made his cock ache. 

He squeezed his erection in an effort to tame it. 

It backfired. Link moaned and bucked his hips in response to the stimulation. He gasped and glanced over at his friend. Rhett readjusted, now facing away from Link. He was snoring. 

Link berated himself as he slammed his hands down to his sides and worked out a plan. But all he could think about was touching himself. He pictured Rhett waking up and whispering ‘Morning, gorgeous.’ as he thrust his hips against Link’s. Rhett would slowly and obscenely lick his own palm, then his hand would disappear beneath the covers and he would corkscrew Link’s rock hard dick and whisper filthy words to him in his rough, gravelly morning voice. Then Link would snake his hand into those sexy pajama pants and play with the precum that would’ve already begun leaking out of Rhett. Rhett would whimper and his hand would set an unrelenting pace. 

Faster, faster, faster...Rhett would be begging for Link’s cum, pleading to taste him. Moaning loud and brazen. 

Link’s hips began absentmindedly humping the air as his fantasy was going to make him come, completely untouched. 

_ No, no, stop. He’s asleep. This is weird. _

Link growled as he used all his will power to stop his runaway imagination. What was he doing? How long had he been feeling like this? Not only was he gay, but he was also incredibly physically and emotionally attracted to his best friend. This was a lot to take in on a Saturday morning. 

Rhett groaned and inhaled as he stretched and began to wake. Link quickly turned so his tented sweatpants faced the wall. Rhett’s eyes barely opened.

“Mornin’.” 

“Mornin’. How ya feeling?” 

The tall man groaned in pain, “I hate the world…. I hate that we exist.”

“That good, huh?” 

“I gotta eat, man.”

“Okay, wanna grab some breakfast?” 

“Yeah. I…” Rhett became aware of his morning wood and shifted quickly. “Uh… just lemme change and shower real quick?” 

“‘Course.” Rhett stood and clasped his hands over his crotch and quickly headed towards the door. He had it open and looked back.

“Thanks for last night, Link. I don't know what I woulda done without you.”

“I’d do anything for you, Rhett.”  _ Oh no, that sounded so- _

“Me too.” Rhett interrupted Link’s thoughts with his softly spoken admission. Rhett padded down the hallway. Link’s chest tightened. 

_ Shit. I’m in love with him. _

——————

They entered the Eggs N’ Bacon diner and the hostess smiled wide and showed them to “their” booth. They ordered “the usual” and soon a mug of hot tea and coffee were placed on the table. After a few minutes of chatting, the small talk was over. 

Link sipped the hot coffee, working up a bit of bravery.

“Can we talk about last night?” Rhett sipped his tea and didn’t respond, so Link clarified, “Why did you drink so much?”

“Bad mood.” Rhett clipped.

“Okay. Why? What happened?”

“Saw something.” 

“What?”

“You. Chad.”

“Rhett, please use full sentences.” 

“Saw you and your  _ boyfriend _ Chad outside.” Link took in a deep breath. Was Rhett mad at him? “Saw you kiss.”

_ Oh _ .

“We… wait,  _ that’s _ why you’re upset?” Rhett stared down at the table. “What about seeing us put you in a bad mood?”

“Nothin’.” 

Link’s exasperated hand hit the table. “Really, Rhett?”

“What?”

“You’re acting like… like….” _ Oh my god.  _ “Rhett. Are you… are you _ jealous?”  _

Rhett responded with an incredulous, “Jealous?? Ha. Get over yourself, Neal.”

“Okay, what is it, then? Why did it bother you so much?” 

Rhett’s eyes clouded and he spoke into his mug of tea, “Because.”

“Rhett.” 

The taller man slammed the cup down and water sloshed all over the table as he nearly shouted, “What do you want me to say, Link?!”

“I want you to tell me the truth! Tell me why that bothered you!” 

Rhett shouted, “Because I’m in love with you, okay??” Rhett grabbed his bag and bolted. Link’s back hit the cushioned booth. He sat at the diner for who knows how long. Hands flat on the sticky table, reminding himself to breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link responds to Rhett’s confession and makes his own feelings ABUNDANTLY clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who read this story! 
> 
> I got more fic comin at ya soon! Kinktober is just around the corner, and @outofnowhere82 and I are tackling that month-long list together! 
> 
> I also have a one shot that I’ll post Tuesday or Thursday before October begins.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️

Link felt lightheaded. 

Rhett loved him. He was jealous. Rhett was gay too?

Link’s eyes darted around. What the hell was he supposed to do with this bombshell? Link took in calming breaths and considered his options.

No matter what, they needed to talk. He could explain that he was gay, and that he had feelings for Rhett too. But Rhett was so mad about everything. Maybe he should explain last night first. But then maybe he should just ask Rhett for more details. Like, did he mean romantic love? Brotherly love? 

“Ugh.” Link’s head hit the diner table in defeat, the silverware rattled and got the attention of their waiter. 

He walked towards the table and spoke with mild concern, “You doin’ okay, man?” 

“I’m gay.” The waiter froze. This situation was not outlined in the Eggs N’ Bacon training manual. 

“Oh.”

“Apparently I just tell that to strangers now. And not my best friend, who--by the way--is apparently in love with me.” 

“Okay, then…” Link’s head remained down. The waiter stuttered awkwardly, “I’m, uh.. I’ve got a girlfriend.” The brunet’s head whipped up.

“Oh! No, no, no! That’s not why I… I just… God. I’m screwing everything up.”

The waiter took pity on the clearly upset man and ventured some advice. “You, uh… you said your best friend is in love with you?”

“Yeah.”

“And you wanna let him down easy?”

“No...I love him too.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I’m confused. What’s the problem?”

“I….” What  _ was _ the problem? “I guess… nothing….” He needed to see Rhett.  _ Now _ . “I gotta go!” Link dug for his wallet.

“Don’t worry, the drinks are on me, man.” Link flashed a grateful look to their waiter. 

“Thank you.” He bolted out of the restaurant. Rhett had taken the truck so Link had no choice but to run home. 

He ran up the five flights to their dorm room and nearly kicked the door open, completely out of breath. 

“Link?? What the hell, are you-” Link ran to Rhett and jumped in his arms. His legs wrapped around Rhett’s middle, forcing the taller man to catch him. He grabbed fistfuls of Rhett’s blonde hair and placed a harsh, passionate kiss to Rhett’s shocked and surprised lips. Rhett moaned and grabbed Link’s ass. 

The two men furiously made out. Nipping and biting and sucking and licking. Their moans grew and grew, Link let one leg release it’s grip so he could slowly lower himself to stand. Rhett chased him with his lips. Rhett looked distraught and fully turned on.

“What… what is this? What does this mean?” Link kissed him again and again.

“It means I love you too.”

“Oh, Link.” The man was soon scooped up again and shamelessly groped on the walk to their bedroom. Rhett threw Link down on the bottom bunk and leapt on top of him. He ground his hips into the sweet space in between Link’s legs. 

Rhett kissed and suckled Link’s neck, he spoke quickly, “I was so jealous. I didn’t want you kissing Chad, I wanted you to kiss me.” Link held Rhett’s lips in place as he moaned out his explanation. 

“I pushed him off, Rhett. I- oh god!” Rhett had made his way down to Link’s collarbones. He licked stripes all along the planes of Link’s body. “Ohhhh… Rhett.. Rhett…” 

“God, my name sounds so good in your mouth.” He leaned back up to kiss Link breathless. 

Rhett’s hands fumbled with Link’s belt, asking for permission as he worked, “Can we… I want… I wanna touch you, Link. Please, please.”

Link’s hands helped open his own pants as he nodded like a madman. “Yes, yes, yes—ohhh!” Rhett’s touch was firm, but tender. He stroked steadily and drank in Link’s state of ecstasy. 

“Fuck, look at you. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. You look so gorgeous, baby.” Link’s back arched and lifted off the bed at the praise. 

“Rhett! Fuck! This feels so good. God!” Rhett kissed the swollen lips of his lover, Link’s hands flew up to hold Rhett’s chin strapped face and kissed him back with everything he had. “Rhett… I wanna…” He went for Rhett’s joggers. Rhett pulled them down quickly, his underwear following.

“Touch me, Link.” Link’s hand was less sure than Rhett’s. He shook as his fingertips tickled Rhett’s member. Rhett felt the nervousness and kissed Link gently. 

“Here, gimme your hand.” Rhett stopped stroking Link and held Link’s hand in his and moved it slowly over his own erection. His head dipped and his eyes drifted closed. “Fuck. Like that… that’s so perfect… so good…” Rhett’s hand left his own member and returned to pumping Link. The two men jerked with passion and purpose. Rhett nuzzled Link’s cheek, “Link, I love you.” 

The brunet panted, “I love you so much, Rhett.”

“Link, can we… I want you to…”

“You want to…?”

“Yeah… do you?”

“Yeah.” They stopped stroking.

“Have you ever?” Rhett asked. 

Link’s eyes were wide with embarrassment and worry as he responded, “No. You?”

“No.” Link’s expressive eyebrows furrowed. Rhett kissed the scrunched brow. “We don’t have to, darlin’. This is already… so much more than I ever thought-”

“No! I- I want to. I just... don’t really know what to do.” Rhett brought Link’s hands up to his lips and kissed them gently. 

“We could figure it out, together?” Link raised his head to kiss Rhett in gratitude. 

“I would love that.” 

“I have lube?” Rhett offered. Link had a small smile. 

“Good idea.” Rhett gave a Link parting kiss and pulled up his pants as he stood. He quickly rummaged through his drawers. He looked back at Link- he looked thoroughly debauched. He lay panting, his hair stuck to his face, his jeans open, his hard dick sticking out of his pants. 

He caught Rhett’s eyes, “What?” 

Affection poured out of Rhett’s gaze as he spoke with awe, “I love you.” Link looked as if he could cry. 

“I love you.” Rhett didn’t move. Link smirked. “Stop staring. Come ‘ere.” Rhett smiled wide and sauntered over and knelt by the side of the bed.

“Gimme your legs.” Link swung his feet over the side of the bed and Rhett pulled off his pants and boxers. “Slide to the edge.” Link scooted. 

Rhett settled between the strong legs and requested, 

“Can we do… this first? I wanna know what you taste like.”

“Christ, Rhett. O-ok.” Rhett took hold of the base of Link’s cock and moved the wet tip over his lips. He sucked gently on the end, green eyes wide and focused on his love. 

Link shivered and moaned low, “Oh wow…” Rhett sunk lower, tentative, his mouth wet and warm. 

He bobbed up and down a few times, he pulled off to ask, “Feel good?” Link pet Rhett’s hair and pulled gently.

“So good.” Rhett smiled proudly and tried again. Link was releasing breathy moans and whimpers as he pulled gently on Rhett’s hair. After a minute or two, Link’s legs were twitching, “Rhett, Rhett, Rhett…Ah! Ah! Stop.”

Rhett pulled off, “You ok?” Link laughed as he let his back fall onto the bed. 

“Yeah. I was too close. I still wanna… I wanna be inside you.” Rhett's pupils widened as he stood.

“I want that, too. Will you help me… relax?” Link sat up and nodded. Rhett crawled onto the bed and sat next to Link. “I’ve kinda done this part before, with my own fingers…” he grabbed for the lube.

“Show me?” Link requested.

“Yeah.” Link stood and Rhett maneuvered himself so he lay in his back, holding his own legs up, spread to Link’s gaze. Link moved inbetween Rhett’s long legs to observe the erotic display, his eyes trained, ready to learn. Rhett applied a dollop of lube to his first two fingers and massaged around his entrance briefly before slowly entering. 

“Oooh…” he couldn’t help but moan. “Like this, Link. Easy.” He gently pumped himself with two fingers, trying his best to bite back the moans. 

After a few moments, Link requested, “Ok I think I wanna try.” Rhett relaxed and pulled his own fingers out. Link poured lube onto his own fingers and replaced them where Rhett’s had been. 

“Oh shit!” Link nearly pulled his digits out after the shout.

“Shit! What? Did that hurt? Did I do it wrong?”

“No! No!” Rhett rushed to say. “Your fingers… are…oh fuck. Your fingers... are just thicker than mine. They feel really good. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Ok…you sure? It feels good?” Link started to pump again slowly. He watched his fingers disappear inside his friend, it made his own cock twitch.

“Nnnyeah. Yeah. Really good.” Link was gentle, but never stopped moving. He would occasionally add in a swirl, trying his best to become familiar with the erotic preparation when he heard Rhett groan followed by, “Ok. I think I’m ready for your cock.” 

A rush of blood went to the mentioned appendage as soon as Rhett referred to Link’s member as his “cock”. Link pumped a few more times, trying to stretch Rhett a little more. He pulled out and stroked his dick a few times before drizzling lube onto himself. 

He lay over Rhett and kissed behind his ear, “I love you so much.” Rhett was panting, trying his best to relax. 

“Love you, love you,” He chanted. Link teased and pressed the tip of his dick all around Rhett’s entrance, pressing up against his taint and sliding in between his cheeks. Rhett was lifting his hips in an effort to chase Link’s cock. “Link, I’m ready. Please!” 

Link nodded, lined up and repeated one more time for good measure, “Love you.” He slid in, the first few inches easy, but he got about half way in when Rhett winced. He stilled and looked to Rhett, his green eyes squeezed shut. “Ok?” Link asked. Rhett nodded. 

“M-maybe only go that deep f-for now?”

“Sure, bo.” Link thrust shallow and groaned every time Rhett would squeeze him. Link was shaking and sweating, Rhett’s insides like a vice, gripping him within an inch of his life. Rhett had begun to stroke himself and Link could feel him relax. 

“More now, baby. Deeper.” Rhett pled. Link slid in all the way. 

“Oh, fuck me.” 

Rhett chuckled and retorted, “I will if you want.” Link laughed and shook his head, continuing to thrust slow. 

“Stop! This is our first time. Supposed to be romantic.” Rhett continued to smile and thrust back as he pumped himself.

Rhett spoke through a smile, “I think it’s perfect.” Link leaned down to kiss his love and the change in angle caused him to brush Rhett’s prostate. The taller man bucked and shouted, “Fuck!”

“Found it.” Link smirked. He began thrusting at a relentless pace, he was determined to make Rhett cum. Rhett’s hand moved fast on his dick as he pressed against Link to get the man in even deeper. 

“Fuck, oh fuck! I’m close! Fuck!!” Link was slamming hard into Rhett, the lube serving its purpose. 

“Me too, sh-should I…”

“Nnnnuuhh cum with me, cum inside me, Link.” 

“God damn.” Link continued to thrust hard and deep. He watched Rhett’s cum paint his belly. Link came seconds later, nearly blinded by the intensity of his orgasm. The two men keened and grunted until they were spent. 

They lay side by side, their sweaty, sticky bodies connected. Link burrowed his face into Rhett’s neck, breathing deep. Rhett rested his chin on the top of Link’s head as he ran his fingertips up and down Link’s arms.

“Rhett?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Your frat...”

“Yeah? What about it, darlin?”

“I think… I think I’m ok with it, now…” Rhett chuckled and kissed the top of Link’s head.

“Good. It’ll be much easier to show off my hot boyfriend to the brothers if you actually come with me to events.” Link nuzzled further into Rhett, hiding his blush. 

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah. That cool?”

Link’s smile nearly reached his ears, “Yeah. That’s cool.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927 - come say hi!


End file.
